


Ringing In The New Year

by salamandelbrot



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Swamp Monster feels alone in the New Years crowd, until the clock strikes midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kentucky_Gentleman86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentucky_Gentleman86/gifts).



> Happy #DIYuletide and happy New Years! I hope you enjoy - I took a wild guess.

"Ten!"

It was a good party, Swamp Monster thought, as the countdown began. 

"Nine!"

They'd fished Orange Cassidy out of the punch bowl and set him up on the couch with Fast Five playing. 

"Eight!"

The Colonel had dozed off in his chair. 

"Seven!" 

Drew and Chuck were off in the crowd somewhere - it was so packed in here he couldn't see either of them.

"Six!" 

They were the best friends a swamp monster could ever wish for. But sometimes...

"Five!"

Sometimes he still felt lonely. Even with all his friends and colleagues around him.

"Four!"

It wasn't just being a mysterious cryptid of unknown species.

"Three!" 

It was something deeper, a longing for companionship beyond what he'd had since leaving the swamp.

"Two!"

A longing for a special someone to call his own.

"One!"

He felt strong arms wrap around him and, suddenly, the man of his dreams was right there in front of him, holding him close. Adam kissed him tenderly as the new year began, stroking his moss. He pulled back and looked up into Adam's handsome face, still hardy able to believe it.

"Happy New Year, Swamp Monster," said Adam.

Only seconds in, it already was.


End file.
